Mage Knights of Konohagakure
by Silent Magi
Summary: It is the age of swords and sorcery... Join our heroes as they fight for their kingdom, and prove that the order of the Mage Knight is no longer a memory... A new slant on the world of Naruto!
1. Prologue

The fair kingdom on Konoha was renowned for its strong "Will of Fire" and its wondrous forces of mage knights; those stalwart protectors of the land that combined the use of magic and the deadly dance of combat into a flawless act of lethality. The strongest of these mage knights, Minato Namikaze had been granted rulership by the former king, Hiruzen Sarutobi, despite his son Asuma being more than able to take the throne. Asuma was more than happy to continue serving in the knights, where he felt that he would do the most good.

The prosperous and peaceful reign of Minato was sadly short lived, for two years after his crowning, on the very eve of his son's birth, the greatest threat to Konoha loomed on the horizon darkening even this joyous occasion. The legions of knights rode out with Minato at its head, leaving his lady wife in her birthing bed.

Sadly, victory was not to be had that day, and many knights perished as they strove to keep the demonic beast of a fox at bay, the nine tails tearing up vast stretches of the countryside. Until at last, it came upon Minato to perform the ultimate sacrifice for the kingdom. Retreating back, he went to the castle to prepare for his final act as King. He asked for the old king, Sarutobi to retake the throne in his absence, and to watch over his wife and child.

Heading to his chambers to gather the necessary supplies, he paused a moment to visit his wife in her bed. He knew that he was going to sacrifice not only his life, but also the future happiness of his child, but his wife and Sarutobi would be there to ensure he grew up to be a wise and brave mage knight, and one day he may just surpass his father.

Leaning down he kissed his wife's forehead gently, and looked into her shimmering green eyes tenderly. Before he could open his mouth to explain, the former princess of the Whirlpool kingdom smiled that sad, sweet smile of hers and nodded. She knew, as she always did, she knew his heart and that he loved her. He stole but one final kiss before walking over to the bassinet that held his son. His sunshine yellow hair seemed to signal the new dawn to come after this night of terror was over, and the calmness by which he curled into his father made Minato want to turn away, to steal the two of them into the night and leave everything to the destruction the beast would wrought.

It was then that his son slapped a hand on the symbol of Konoha that was emblazoned on his chest, reminding him that he had a duty that his honor demanded he fill. Looking at his wife one last time he blew a kiss and strode out the door, never to return. As he walked towards the fox, his son cradled in one hand, he watched the knights falling back from the demonic beast assailing them. With barely a thought, he summoned up his most powerful ally, a mighty red and orange toad-like being known as a Slaad named Gamabunta, dressed as a knight. The Slaad accepted his rider without a comment and carried him onward towards their destiny.

The battle was of a scale to never be seen again, Gamabunta with his flashing sword, slashing into the demon while Minato hurled his mightiest spells at the beast. Finally, an opening was created, while the beast plucked up a massive tree to hurl at the Slaad. Minato completed the sealing with a blinding flash of light, just as the tree passed over him by inches. Even as the demon fox disappeared into his son, Minato felt the darkness coming to claim him. No word was needed to communicate to Gamabunta, who carefully lowered the two towards the ground.

The Slaad let out a mournful croaking noise, signaling the loss of his summoner even as he disappeared from view. Shortly after the coldness claimed Minato's mortal form, a powerful cry of a babe filled the night's air, summoning a single knight to investigate. The knight, a loyal man of ignoble birth named Ibiki, picked up the babe from Minato's cold fingers and saluted him.

He carried the sniffling baby back to the castle, not slowing a step, even as he saw a giant tree sticking out of the window that had once housed the king's lady wife. Finally, he stopped in front of Sarutobi, holding out the baby carefully, his normally gruff and emotionless face mournful.

Sarutobi held the baby carefully close, watching as it pulled into him for warmth. So much would be asked of this baby thought dead. With so much death, the entire kingdom was in shambles trying to rebuild. If he was known as Minato's child, those hunting the survivors of Whirlpool and those angry at Minato for his role in wars past would never leave this child at rest. He would be killed before his first birthday if his lineage was known without the protection his parents could have given.

Sarutobi looked at the loyal knights surrounding him with a grave face, he shook his head and gave it to a young boy whose parents had just been killed this very night, Iruka was his name. Already the boy was holding him as he might a younger brother, which to Sarutobi was a good sign, they would both go to the orphanage together until Iruka was skilled enough in his father's trade to take an apprentice, and then Sarutobi would try and help Naruto be chosen for that role. But first he had to command his loyal knights to do something that killed his hearts of hearts.

"From this day forth, the lineage of Naruto Namikaze is to be banished from you tongues, upon pain of death," Sarutobi commanded his eyes steel, "The boy will be raised as Naruto Uzumaki, his wife's surname, and be treated as another orphan of Konoha. I know this pains you, but by doing so, we are protecting him from the assassins that would see he not reach his first year. Further, the knowledge that the great demon was sealed in him is forbidden to be spoken of to the citizens. They would misunderstand, as they do much about the mage knights."

Sarutobi thought on his last words carefully, mage knights had started as a secret order of commoners who trained in magic aided combat to combat the growing threat that the nobles posed as the only ones trained in combat. The magic compensated for the lack of training the commoners could commit to, and give them an advantage over the strictly mundane combat knights or the powerful spellcasters. Long ago, the mage knights had turned into the nobles that they had been created to combat; haughty, secretive clans vying for power with the cost of commoner blood. Maybe it was time to return to the roots of mage knights, and the babe sleeping in Iruka's arms could just be the means to do so. After all, Minato's seal had been designed to grant the child access to the incredible magic in the beast as he aged.

Putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder, he nodded his head towards the door. "Iruka..." Sarutobi stated kindly, startling the lad slightly that he knew his name, "Why don't you go and see if there is a midwife in the hospital to help you get the baby fed, we will tend to your new living arrangements tomorrow, as I am certain young Naruto needs his rest... and I dare say you could use time to mourn the loss of four magnificent and brave Konoha citizens." Looking up he signaled his weapons master Hayate to take Iruka and Naruto. "Gekko, please aide these two... the rest of you are dismissed."

As everyone filed out of the room, he pulled Hayate aside and whispered to him. "In the morning, bring my son Asuma, and that young dragon rider Anko to my war room, I wish to discuss plans with the three of you."

Hayate gave him a salute and exited, carefully escorting the two young boys along. Sarutobi meanwhile, headed for his war room to prepare for the morrow, as his plans would all hinge on being more prepared than the others. Oh, how he wished that his spymaster Jiraiya was still around, but he was tracking the traitorous dragon rider Orochimaru, Anko's own master. And that matter would be the best use of his services. He even wished to the great healer Tsunade was around to help raise the child, but she had foresworn returning after the last war. The last report of her was that she was drinking somewhere in the kingdom, and losing all her money in foolish gambles.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to send them a missive, asking their return at their earliest convenience. Setting down at the desk, he penned out the requests. Letting out a pair of sharp whistles, he summoned two of the swift birds used to pass messages around the kingdom. Tying a missive to each bird's leg, he spoke softly, ordering them to find Jiraiya and Tsunade and deliver the message. The intelligent birds nodded once before flying away into the night's sky, set on their mission.

Sighing, Sarutobi set to his night's task. The long and laborious process of using the council to form a new breed of mage knights, without them being any the wiser to the task. Already three suits of armor sprang to mind, one a dashing fox designed one for Naruto to wear. The second, a weapon master's suit, designed to aid in close in combat, preferably a pupil of Hayate's. The final, a spellweaver's suit, to aid in magical combat; where the major power would be flung. Yes, this squad would be good to defend Konoha from without as well as within. He would need someone he could trust implicitly to command them, but wasn't a publically known knight them self. That was where Anko would come in, she was forbidden from the council to become a knight, but as a mage knight she could serve the kingdom that she loved, even if they did not love her in return.

He would have to tell the masters of the young ones chosen, but that would come later on in the plan. For now he had to lay the foundation of everything. As he was gathering his thoughts, and scribing notes, he decided that when the others were chosen, he would give them appropriate animals for their armor.

The next day would be dawn on the devastated Konoha, but from that ruin would ignite a burning new hope, as the 'Will of Fire' passed onto the next generation. The age of the old mage knights was coming to an end, the new one was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

_It is the year of our Lord 390, ten years ago the Hokage Minato Namikaze and his entire family died while defending the city of Konohagakure, or so the citizens were told. The former Hokage stepped in to fill the void left by his death. Ever since, there has been multiple attempts at usurping Sarutobi's rule through both military and political means, however all attempts were thwarted before they could be completed._

**Chapter 1: Forging the Future**

_In the time of great kings and the noble knights that served them, the common people found that they more often than not were cast aside as either fodder for the slaying, or collateral damage in terms of their fields, homes, and lives. Arising from this wanton destruction was a new breed of knight, melding the arcane powers of the sorcerers with the melee combat of the knights, these new Mage Knight brought forth a new age of peace and prosperity in which the common folk didn't have to fear for all they own being ravaged in times of war. However, like most, power soon crept into the minds of those in charge, corrupting them and turning them into the nobles they had once fought against. The essence of the Mage Knight code has all but been forgotten; in the public eye it has become extinct. Can anyone revive it before the peace and prosperity is destroyed?_

Blue eyes looked up into a shined up piece of iron that served as the smith's shingle. On it was Iruka's family crest, and all the items that he could craft. Naruto smiled faintly as he caught sight of the sun passing over the sword, another hour until the sun reached the armor, and he was due to take his exam to become a full fledged Journeyman blacksmith.

He hadn't slept much at all last night, having been far too excited for that, but even now he felt energy surging through his body. He had started preparing the fire long before the sun even peeked over the sunrise, making sure it was exactly the right temperature by eyesight alone. Adding a few more chunks of coal he stoked the flames a little more, knowing that even if the crafting part of the exam would be when the sun reaches the armor emblem, this was still a part of the exam.

Iruka was probably watching him now, but Naruto was too focused on his work in front of him. The fire had to be just so, or else he'd never be able to craft the axe he had chosen as his first project. Over the past month, he'd worked directly with the miners, picking up the subtle differences in the ore and finding out which would be the good forging iron for crafting. Iruka had asked him what he wanted to be tested on, and even though Naruto knew each item Iruka crafted, he had chosen one to help improve Iruka's business, not draw it away.

Iruka could make nearly anything a person could ask, but Naruto noticed that people were a little disappointed in his axes, and so he'd decided to focus on them. They were a high demand item, and thus an item that would help the smithy expand and grow if they could provide better axes for the money.

Reflecting on the second life that Iruka didn't know about, Naruto frowned slightly. It hurt him to not be able to talk to the man who had become like an older brother or father figure to him about it, but he had sworn an oath to the Hokage himself to not speak of the Mage Knight training he and two others were under, he couldn't even acknowledge his teacher Dragon Summoner Anko Mitarashi in public as anything but a friend who exclusively shopped from them, ignoring the importing merchants completely.

He didn't even know who the two women he fought alongside were. Lady-knights Sir Grizzly and Sir Rabbit only knew him as Sir Fox. He would have loved to tell his best friend since they were orphans together, struggling to get enough to eat until they were old enough to be chosen as apprentices, Tenten, everything about the Mage Knight training. She loved those old tales of valor and courage as much as he did, if not more.

Thinking about his friend brought a smile to his face. He had started a side project for her upcoming birthday, it was something simple, but he thought it would be a nice present for her. Letting out a laugh, he thought about how she had fallen in love with her weapons training, already claiming his first completed tool of bodily dismemberment as her own.

The same year he had been picked up by Iruka as an apprentice, and allowed to live in his little house behind the smithy, she had been chosen by the weapons master Gekko Hayate. And every seventh-day when they had a day off and were allowed to visit each other, they would spend hours talking about what they had learned over the past six days. They would be teased by their appointed masters about joining the weapons masters and smiths together under one family, but it was nice to keep in touch with each other.

Pulling back to the current time, he smiled as he pumped air through the bellows into the coals of the fire. It was almost time to begin.

Looking at the shingle, he bit his lip in thought, knowing that it wasn't time according to that, but the fires were ready and singing for him to begin. The low rumbling roar of the heat was washing over him, beckoning him to begin, punctuated by the staccato pops of sparks.

Deciding that the fire was ready before the sun had risen enough, he picked up the metal he was to use, and began the smelting process. He watched while pumping the bellows as the iron changed from the drab gray to the burning, angry red that signaled that it was ready. Using the tongs to lift the molten metal from the fire he laid it out on the anvil and began the ringing dance that shaped the metal into the proper shape. The trickiest part was to fold the metal over around a pipe so that he could place the handle's shaft inside.

Once the dual heads of the axe took shape, he could feel the metal's song changing, cooling off. He wasn't ready for that, so again the chunk of metal entered the fires, and again it grew malleable and red. Pulling it out again, he continued hammering away at the metal, his foot working a foot bellow to keep the fires nice and hot should he need it again. The dance went on for hours, until finally the head was ready for the cooling. Dipping it into cold water, he smiled as the hiss brought about the end of the ringing song. Picking the axe head out of the vat of water, he smiled at the shape of it. It looked good, but he had more to do to it.

Walking outside he smiled up into the sun, feeling it keep the heat of the forge on his skin. Kneeling down, he picked up the length of wood that he had gotten from the carpenters, whom shaped it into a wonderfully functional axe handle. The swell on the butt would serve well to stop wild swings, while the groove for the head seemed perfect to align the outer wall of the head's insert to the rest of the shaft.

Tapping the head into place, he smiled as he found the fit was almost tight enough to hold it but he knew it wouldn't last. Plucking up the two wedges of metal he'd cut out the night before, he began hammering them into place; they'd hold the head during the swing.

Picking up the axe, he looked at it happily, flipping it over to look it over carefully. A few test swings showed no give in the head, nor any slip in the grip. It was a beautifully functional tool.

Walking over to the grinding wheel, he made certain the surface was right for sharpening, and began spinning it with a foot pedal. Once the wheel was going the proper speed, he began the careful precise process of sharpening the four surfaces of the axe head that formed the cutting surfaces. Checking the edges he smiled as he found them sharp, without being overly honed. Looking at the chopping block Iruka had set up for swords and axes, he walked over carefully. Hefting the axe up, he brought it down in a powerful overhead chop, slicing through the wood like butter.

His jaw hung open slightly as he released the axe that was now firmly imbedded into the stump under the block. Turning around he saw Iruka mirroring his shock, though that faded to pride as he nodded. "All you need to do now is mark it with your symbol, and you'll be my brother smith. We'll have your shingle done before the next rest day."

Naruto was about to spring over and hug Iruka in joy, when clapping reached his ears. Turning some more to his left, he saw the Hokage, Weapon Masters Hayate, and Tenten standing there clapping for him. While the two weapon masters went over to inspect the axe, the Hokage walked over and hugged him close. "I'm very proud of you Naruto... Congratulations."

Tears of joy sprang to his eyes, forcing him to wipe them away while muttering about dust in the eye. No one bought it, but spared him the teasing for today. Shortly after Sarutobi released him, Tenten pulled him into a spinning victory dance around the cleared area of the yard. He didn't mind the talk of those two being good for each other, at least until Tenten and he were both brought up short by the Hokage adding his two cents into it. At this point they began the usual protests against it, having gotten them down to a nearly unison objection.

Even though the protest lacked nothing in earnest effort, it was more tradition than anything they really felt. The smiles on their faces belied their protests, as did the fact their hands were still held together, but none of the adults felt like pointing that out just yet.

It turned out they didn't have to, as when Naruto turned to look at the axe, he tugged on her hand just enough for them to notice. The blushing and uncomfortable looks were enough to start a round of knowing chuckles out of the adults. Naruto grumbled something as he worked the axe out of the stump; he had to mark it with the right runes, and his emblem to finish his exam. And then he really should shine it up for Tenten, it was only proper right?

Didn't mean he was crushing on her, no matter what Iruka, Hayate, the Hokage, those dreams, or that little voice in the back of his head kept saying; he was not crushing on Tenten. Though maybe he should talk to someone about that voice... it was getting annoying.

Setting the axe on his work bench he began the slow and careful process of carving runes into the metal of the head. First there was the reinforcement rune, then came the one to ensure it remained sharp, then the one to use magic poured into it, and finally the one to accept only one owner. He waved Tenten over. "Tenten, come here, I need a drop of your blood, please..."

Tenten, no stranger to this process offered her hand, with her little finger extended. A prick of the finger later and Naruto had the final line of the rune completed; making it bonded to Tenten, all that remained was the crafter's mark, so that he could repair it. Plucking up the tool Iruka had given him a few months ago for his birthday, he hammered it into place, completing the rune set and activating them.

Stepping aside, he held out a hand to Tenten, in which she put a silver coin, the agreed price. Honestly it was a bit low, but for a first work it was quite possibly double the proper amount. Hayate and Iruka agreed on the price being fair for both parties, and they got to work on each end of the deal.

"Beautiful craftsmanship as one would expect from Iruka's apprentice..." Hayate commented casually as he looked over the axe with a trained eye. He had once been a royal guard before retiring into life as a weapons master, and knew what he was saying. "Tenten, since this is seventh day, why don't you and young Naruto go out and celebrate at the inn."

Tenten's eyes widened as a pouch of coins were placed into her hands by Hayate. He coughed lightly into his hand, showing that the winter sickness he'd gotten hadn't left fully yet. "Go on with you two; I hear that Ayame is making her fine stew today. If you hurry, you both can beat the lunch rush, and get some of their best ale today. It's a celebration after all!"

The mention of the stew got both kids attention, at the mention of getting ale; they all but left a dust trail as they ran off. The adults let out a familiar chuckle before looking at the axe Naruto had crafted. "Such fine craftsmanship for one so young Iruka..."

"Aye, he's a great kid," Iruka answered proudly before sighing, "I just feel uneasy about his other job..."

"He is in good hands with your friend Iruka..." the Hokage answered calmly, "Anko wouldn't let anything harm those three... and tonight should prove interesting for them..."

When pressed about what was happening, the Hokage answered, and both former masters of the new journeymen agreed. Tonight would be interesting for them.


	3. Chapter 2

_Rule One of Being a Mage Knight: Only let those closest to you know who you are under your visor. This sign of trust has been handed down from the beginning when the Mage Knights were a rebellion against the nobles that threatened their very way of life. It has since relaxed, but still the lifting of the visor is seen as a sign of great trust among the Mage Knights._

**Chapter 2: The True Mage Knights**

After spending the day with Tenten celebrating his advancement to journeyman status, Naruto spent the hour or so after Iruka went to bed studying the moon and stars from his bed in their home. He was debating showing his two knights his face tonight during their training. They had given him the leadership role, and trusted his instincts when in combat.

Rabbit was a curious mix of meekness and power. She had a natural gift for rune crafting that Naruto honestly felt jealous of. However, she tended to focus on casting and rune crafting more than melee combat, so he and Grizzly would take on the enemy while she used her magic to overpower them. Her weapons when she trained were a bow and a quiver of arrows that she was deadly accurate with, and a spear when the enemy got too close.

Grizzly was a curious contrast to Rabbit, she knew a lot of runes, but her particular joy was the use of various weapons. She was definitely the shock element of the squad. If Naruto had to pick one weapon she was best with, it would likely be the mace or the axe. She would entirely overwhelm the enemy, leaving Naruto to protect her back. At range she had an odd bow, which was mounted on her shield arm, in place of a shield, it was a self-stringing bow with a short arrow she called a bolt.

Sighing he thought about the woman who had become our overall commander. Dragon Rider Anko Mitarashi, she was the only one that knew all of their identities, because she had recruited them. She also acted as a go between for the Hokage and them. She was a dragon summoner, which was awesome beyond words, but the villagers hated her for what her master had done. The idiots didn't realize what they were doing, after all, if she wanted to, she could probably summon an army of dragons to turn Konoha into a smoking hole in the ground. She favored daggers for long and short combat.

Looking up as two winged forms passed over the moon; Naruto sighed and picked up his battle hammer. Exiting out the window, he snuck away from the house careful to not outline himself at the top of hills or anything. Once he made it to the forest he released a little magic into the hammer, and a suit of magically enhanced armor formed over his body. Everything fit like a second skin, leaving only the helmet the loose object. Looking around he smiled, seeing that he had the usual vision enhancing abilities of his helmet. Even though he knew that the seals wouldn't change in storage, he felt it best to always make certain before going into training.

Arriving at the clearing Anko had shown them when they first started, he noticed that the other two were walking out in their full armor at the same moment. Grizzly seemed to have a new axe, that was for some reason familiar to him strapped to her back. Rabbit saluted him, and signaled that she had cast the detection and silencing spells, and the area was safe.

Without a word, the three of them approached the dead center and pulled up a trap door made of carefully placed sod. Naruto kept lookout as the girls climbed into the tunnel, before sealing the trapdoor after his own descent. A few yards underground the three of them began the short walk to the cave that Anko had first introduced them all to each other.

Anko stood waiting for her pupils with a healthy smirk on her face. "Hey brats, ready for your final test?"

Before the other two could respond affirmatively, Naruto took a step forward. "Not yet Sir Anko... there is something I wish to do before we begin..."

Anko raised an eyebrow before indicating for him to go ahead. Using that as his cue, Naruto turned to the other two calmly. "Lady-Squires Grizzly and Rabbit..." Naruto started gently, marveling once again at how deep and rich his voice sounded through the helm's modification filters. "Long have we studied under Lady Anko, and I feel that tonight the time is right. I wish reveal the truth behind Fox..."

Before anyone could say anything, his hands reached up and pulled his helmet off, leaving his head exposed to the cool night air inside the cave. He heard a soft gasp from Rabbit and Grizzly, their stances reacting as though they recognize him without his helmet on. He got a bit of a surprise when Grizzly reached up and undid her helmet, showing him the face of the girl he had just spent the entire day celebrating with. Like a bolt of lightning out of a clear blue sky, he knew where he'd seen her axe before; he had just presented it to her earlier today.

Next to Tenten, the third member of their group seemed to steel her reserves and reached up to remove her helmet, exposing a startling beauty to the group. Her pale lavender eyes marked her as a Hyuuga, her short cut hair marked her as the heir apparent to the clan, Hinata. Neither of them knew her much beyond that, as the Hyuuga clan kept strictly to themselves on the clan side of Konoha. Naruto had met a couple that purchased metal work from Iruka, often paying him in enchant steel. The rare metal was a great rarity, and often worth more than twice its weight in gold.

Instead of the haughty attitude of the rest of the clan, she seemed to be shy and timid. When she found the warm smiled of her fellow knights greeting her she spoke up a little. "I... I am Hinata Hyuuga... the Rabbit Knight..."

"Nice to meet you Lady Hinata," Tenten spoke up, drawing attention to herself, "I'm Tenten Noname, and I'm the Grizzly Knight."

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto spoke up, surprising Hinata with how much his voice changed, of course they'd all been shocked by their changes without the helmets modifying their voices. But hers was the biggest reaction yet. "Fox Knight, and I hope we'll continue to be an awesome team!"

The response from the two girls was cut off by a slow and steady clapping sound from Anko. Instead of explaining she walked close the trio. Stopping right in the middle of the group, she ruffled Naruto's hair teasingly. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, and you have just passed the final exam, welcome Mage Knights."

"Seriously? That was the test?" Tenten asked in utter shock, her expression mirrored nearly perfectly on the faces of Naruto and Hinata.

"Well... not really, basically I was going to test to see if you had the willpower to set aside individual goals for the good of the whole..." Anko stated with a smile as she settled down against the cave's wall, under one of the luminous stones that gave the cave light to see by. "However, you three... you reminded me that the true knights didn't have tests like that, instead they had a single test of trust and courage."

Pointing lazily to where Naruto had his helmet held under his arm, she smiled proudly, "In the early days of the Mage Knights, a squad was not picked and trained together. Instead three people with skills that worked well to cover flaws would form mostly by chance. The final step to forming a team is written in Rule #1..."

"Only let those closest to you know who's behind your visor..." Tenten spoke up in answer to Anko's unspoken question.

"Yeah..." Anko answered with a smile. "Go on and get some rest you three... we'll meet in two days, and who knows, maybe we'll have a mission to help Konoha by then..."


	4. Chapter 3

_The art of making jewelry is said to be a true labor of love, one that only calls itself upon the rarest of smiths. Since the time of Kyuubi's assault on the city, no jewel smiths had come forth in Konoha. But sometimes the greatest of gifts, come from the smallest of packages._

**Chapter 3: A True Gift**

It had been a week since he'd last seen Anko, or any trace of his Mage Knight duties. But that week had been productive for him, as he'd been commissioned with the crafting new wood axes for the local lumberers. But now it was seventh-day, the day when the forge was closed, and he was to be about anything but his work. Normally he would have spent the day with Tenten, catching up, but today she was feeling ill, or as her master Hayate called it "_Sufferin' the wound no man could bear_". Naruto didn't know what that meant, but it did give him time to complete his little side project he'd squirreled away for such days.

Pulling out the little gift he'd spent months making, in particular the coldest part of winter when Hayate had been forced to bed rest by the lung fever and she had to spend her seventh-days watching over him. The idea had started small, by him wanting to do something when she was not around, other than thinking about her constantly. However, his thoughts didn't stray too far until he found a small discarded chunk of iron sitting on the ground. Really he should have thrown it into the smelting pot, but he had asked Iruka if he could keep it instead.

That began the slow and steady process of turning that fist sized chunk of scrap iron into a heart-shaped pendent. Iruka had given him a few pointers along the way, but mostly left his apprentice to his diversion. After the chunk had been shaped, he decided to add a few runes to make it a personalized gift. At first he chose runes, because his lettering was sloppy at best, but then decided to stick with them as they were easier to fit.

The only problem came in deciding what runes to use. He had wanted it to be a special message only for the two of them to understand, something that signified that even if they were apart, they shared something that spanned the distance. It was while he was returning from a delivery to a family near the castle walls that he heard a poet reciting some poem or other to the nobles. Settling in around the corner he heard a phrase that rang out in his heart for his project.

As he left, he had tossed a trio of coppers into the man's hat. Maybe not the best payment the man had received that day, but it was the entirety of Naruto's allowance for a full week. Thankfully he was thrifty, and did not miss the coin overly much. That afternoon found him using a piece of chalk to outline the runes in a proper patterns around the lower edges of the heart. He had Iruka draw out the lettering for Tenten's name on a patch of the dirt floor, so that he might copy the neater hand. It wasn't beautiful, but with the runes it really stood out proudly to declare the owner.

That had been two months ago, and tonight a mere three day before Tenten's life-day celebration, Naruto would add in the final lines of his gift. He had already picked up two sharpening stones, and bought a little oil from the last shipment, as well as a skin to hold it, for her life-day present, but this he felt would be the perfect finishing touch. Just a few more taps and he would be done.

Blowing off the shavings, he smiled at the final product. Tenten's name stood out nearly perfectly, save the little error he had made in the top of the last 'n'. He knew that Tenten wouldn't care the top was flatter than it should be, but he vowed to practice his lettering more. But what he really loved was the part that had taken him so long to do. "_Heart of Iron, Will of Fire_" the runes read, engraved into the gift he had spent so long making. Now he just had to get something to turn it into a true necklace. That's when he found himself looking at a long leather tong that Iruka had left sitting on the bench after receiving a shipment of mage steel the Hyuuga wanted for some ritual tool or other. Normally the leather thong would be returned, or used on other projects, but Iruka hadn't needed that one, and so he'd left it until such time as he would.

Such a crude tie wouldn't serve for the fancy jewelery of the nobles, that they had kept within the family for generations. But Tenten wasn't like them, she was a simple, woman driven to show that she could be the best weapons master ever. Before he could use it, he needed Iruka's approval, and he knew to get that, he would have to reveal his secret project. He could hear the teasing already, but he thought it would be worth it.

Getting up from the tree he had taken shelter from the sun under, he began his quest to find Iruka. The first stop at the house they shared proved incorrect, as did the inn, the gardens, and the town square. Finally he found Iruka at the training grounds watching over some of the 'official' Mage Knights training. Leaning on the fence next to his former master, he watched the knights practicing.

On the square were two knights, one a taller and older knight in gleaming plate bearing the emblem of a white wolf over the red eye of the Sharingan had to be Kakashi Hatake, one of the leading experts in knight combat. He had been sponsored by the Fourth Hokage himself, and Naruto could see why. His form was smooth and flowing, his parries and strikes precise and controlled. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

The other in far duller plate, with only the Sharingan emblem must be his squire then, Sasuke Uchiha. The sole survivor of the Uchiha knight lineage had spent all of a day in the orphanage until Kakashi came to take him and raise him as a knight. In Naruto's mind it probably took a day to get the official tally of the dead Uchiha, and work out the paperwork for Kakashi to take the boy. His movements were a bit more ragged and forced than Kakashi's, like he was trying to focus too much on overpowering his opponent. It was at that moment he saw something that caused him to speak, "His blade is about to break..."

"Noticed that did you?" Iruka answered with a smirk as he scratched the scar across his nose. "If you listen, you can hear it. Also look at the joints of his armor..."

Naruto fell silent, listening to the cry of the sword each time it struck, he figured another ten blows and it would be severed. His focus shifted to the armor as Iruka had pointed out, and his jaw nearly fell. They were sloppily fitted, and he could see spots where they were beginning to wear on each other. No squire out of his first year should have let his armor get into such a state.

The only warning either of the smiths had that the prediction on the snapping of the blade being too large, was the cry of frustration that Sasuke gave before bringing his blade down against Kakashi's. It was fortunate that they did have the warning as they were able to push off the fence and split in time for over half the blade to embed in the storage shed wall behind them. Naruto leaned in to inspect the break, and let out an annoyed sigh as he found what had happened. "He didn't fix a nick in the blade, and it worked its way through..."

"Very observant young smith..." a lazy voice stated behind him, causing the blonde to turn around and gulp. There was Kakashi standing there with his visor raised, but there was a patch over his left eye, and a cloth mask raised up to his nose. "I tried to warn him about such disregard of his weapons before, and this is what happened..."

"S...Sir Kakashi... I... I meant no disrespect..." Naruto stumbled out over the more formal phrasing.

"Nonsense I had asked Iruka over to observe, perhaps to get an unbiased judgement, but I think I would like to hear what you have to say first..." Kakashi answered with a wave of his hand, indicating that Naruto was to approach the fence again. "Please, do not feel the need to be so formal, just speak your mind."

Naruto cast a glance at the Uchiha, who seemed to be fuming over the fact a commoner was going to be critiquing him. "Uh... I can't say much sir, as I am not trained much in weaponry... but I think he is trying to put too much strength into his attacks sir... and his armor is ill-fitted, as though he rushed putting it on this morning."

"Go on..." Kakashi stated calmly while Iruka nodded his support. "These are things I have told him from the beginning."

"Well sir... it seems to me, that the blade while masterly forged, lacks the runes to serve best as a weapon..." Naruto stated, grasping at threads. This seemed to surprise Kakashi as his exposed eyebrow raised, while Iruka smirked and nodded his assent. "Do not mistake my meaning sir... but a simple hardening charm on the blade would have made it harder to break, while a weight charm would cause him to focus more on his speed, instead of strength, as he would have to use his strength just to match the speed."

"I had not considered that young smith..." Kakashi mused quietly before looking at Iruka for anything else to add.

Iruka paused a moment in thought, before he spoke, "My fellow smith here is correct, but I would add that the squire's armor could use a complete cleaning and polishing before he wears it again. The ill-fitting Naruto noticed is causing a wearing of the joints, and that could make the armor attack the wearer."

"Thank you smiths, I apologize for asking so much of you on your rest day, but it is appreciated," the one eyed knight stated calmly while handing over a few silvers to Naruto and Iruka each. "Even if my squire does not agree."

"Hn... like two smiths know anything about fighting..." the squire grunted out in annoyance.

"I know enough that I could beat you with only a hammer," Naruto snapped back. He didn't care about Sasuke insulting him, but Iruka was off limits. "You can take any weapons and armor you want."

Sasuke grunted and let out a snort of a laugh. "Is that so? I accept your challenge."

Kakashi looked at Iruka questioningly who only shrugged and waved his apprentice on. Naruto simply hopped the fence, and walked over to the pile of weapons. He simply picked up a hammer from the set, and went into the center of the area, stretching out and giving the hammer a few practice swings.

While Sasuke was picking out his weapon, Naruto studied the hammer in his hand. The balance was a little heavy on one side, but it wasn't enough to throw off his swings. Hearing the whisper of metal being drawn, he turned around to find Sasuke taking a few test slashes with a sword. The smith could tell the blade was blunted, but that didn't mean he wanted to take a hit from it, after all it would likely break a bone with a single blow.

Kakashi positioned the two younger men about two feet apart, Sasuke was readying for a savage offensive, while Naruto had the hammer resting almost lazily on his shoulder. After a minute Kakashi signaled the two to start their fight.

Sasuke started off with a upward slash which Naruto stepped back out of reach. Each time Sasuke slashed, Naruto stepped out of the range. The smith made it look almost too easy, dancing just out of reach of the sword's swing with no real effort on his part, the hammer never left his shoulder.

After a few minutes of being dodged, Sasuke snarled "Why don't you fight like a real man? Afraid?"

Naruto smirked playfully as he let the hammer slip off his shoulder, moving forward behind a slash. The hammer swung lazily inward, and when Naruto retreated behind the backslash attempt, hooked Sasuke's knee and sent him sprawling on his back. Naruto rotated his grip and brought the hammer down on Sasuke's chest plate with a light tap.

"Winner, Smith Uzumaki..." Kakashi stated officially, ending the match. "I must say, that was an impressive display Naruto, good job."

Naruto stepped back from the downed Sasuke, kicking away the blade from the knight. "I was lucky, he didn't take me as a serious threat... and got angry too easily."

"Good assessment..." Kakashi mused while helping Sasuke up off the ground. "I shall have to work with him on that."

Naruto set his hammer back in the rack and hopped over the fence. Iruka pat him on the back in congratulation, the two of them began walking off, while Sasuke just glared at the parting form of Naruto with hatred. He'd been humiliated today, and he would have his vengeance. That he vowed on his sharingan emblem.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Iruka were talking about why Naruto had come to find Iruka in the first place. Holding up the heart, while carefully only showing the loop for the thong to slip into, Naruto explained what he needed. "So you see, I just wanted to use that spare length of leather to hang this pendant..."

"That sounds fine..." Iruka answered while rubbing his chin. "A pendant you say... it has been a while since we have a jewelry smith in town... I think it might be time to take another apprentice to train as a silver smith..."

"We don't have the molds and scrolls on that..." Naruto answered while tucking the heart back into his apron pocket.

"I think Wave has some... I might ask the Hokage to send you to Wave," Iruka mused while they walked towards the forge. "They were well known for their jewelry, but recently they haven't sent us anything. I think if you went, you could get a few of their molds and scrolls to teach the trade to an apprentice."

"That might be a good idea... but can it wait until after Tenten's life-day?" Naruto asked with a light blush as he looked off to the side.

"We'll see... we'll see..." Iruka teased, knowing that Naruto had his reasons for asking, and the strip of leather might just be related.

Naruto had thought himself nervous before he had taken his test, but it was the day before Tenten's life-day celebration that had him sweating bullets, even away from the forges. About two fingers of the sun before he and Iruka were to meet up with Hayate and Tenten for supper, he checked the scrap cloth he had wrapped her gifts in as though worried it would be gone.

After their work finished, a quick wipe-down removed the soot and grime of the hard day's work. Once they'd been made presentable the two of them went to the inn where they met up with Hayate and Tenten were waiting for them with a surprise guest. "Lord Hokage, I didn't expect to see you here..."

"Not surprising Iruka," Sarutobi had stated with a soft chuckle.

The meal was a pleasant affair, with Ayame serving her special stew, and Teuchi breaking out his special mulled wine. Another surprise came when Ayame brought out pile of apple tortes, causing Tenten's mouth to water hungrily. It was after the food had been eaten, and everyone was full that the gifts began being handed out. First came a gift from Hayate, who gave Tenten a sheathed dagger. "This was my first weapon I got after becoming a weapon's master, I hope it serves you as well as it served me."

Iruka went next, giving Tenten a chain mail shirt that he'd been making for nearly a year. Tenten looked it over wondrously, smiling as the links ran smoothly over her fingers. Iruka didn't say much, but she knew that this was a piece of work that she'd never have been able to afford normally. The Hokage, on top of buying the meal, said he'd wait until the end to give her his gift.

And thus all eyes fell on Naruto, holding his little cloth pouch in shaking hands. Maybe he shouldn't have made such a personal gift for her. Finally, he forced himself to extend his hand out to her, and she all but tore the tie off the top. "I... I wanted to make you something special as my friend..." Naruto stated, blushing to beat a tomato. "If you don't like it... I can make you something else..."

Naruto was cut off in his rambling by Tenten tackling him in a bear hug. There was several conflicting things confusing Naruto's mind at that moment, but the first and foremost was that Tenten was in his lap. While that was enough to distract nearly any straight man, the fact she was crying while smiling and thanking him was what really blew his mind.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, and leaned against the table. "I see that my gift might be a bit... mild in comparison, but Naruto, you and Tenten are going to the village of Wave with a Hyuuga and a trusted dragon summoner who will be escorting you there and back. If you don't mind."

Something signaled to Naruto's mind that there was more to this story, but if he was right, there was going to be a dragon against the moon tonight. But right now, he was really hoping that Tenten got off of him soon, or she would notice the reaction he really wished would go away.

Especially when those images from his recent dreams came unbidden to his mind. IF she didn't move soon, he would never be able to look her in the eyes again.


	5. Chapter 4

_Rule Two of Being a Mage Knight: A mission is to always be treated as a matter of life and death. Due to the secretive nature of Mage Knights, missions are rarely assigned by any concrete authority, however occasionally they did. These missions would always be something that would benefit the people as a whole. And thus were not to be taken lightly. A mission to investigate one area may turn into a major flux of trade. It all depended on getting the right knights in the area at the right time._

**Chapter 3: The First Quest**

Naruto's instinct about more being underneath what had been said was revealed in a big way as being true. The same night that he and Tenten had been told about their trip to Wave, a dragon winged itself across the moon. As they assembled, Lady Anko had them take a knee, and began diagramming on the ground what she had been briefed about their mission.

Apparently, their mission was multi-staged in nature. On the surface, they were going to Wave in order to purchase the jewelry knowledge for Naruto. Tenten was to investigate any new weapons she came across, as well as serve as Naruto's official bodyguard. Hinata and Anko would be investigating into why the mage guild had stopped making reports, and the entire expedition was to find out about sudden drop in trade.

The second part of the mission was to find out about reestablishing trade between Wave and Konoha. Rumors about this being difficult were thicker than thieves, but Anko didn't put much stock in them, save for the ones about a self-made Duke that had invaded the area and was crushing the people of wave underfoot.

The third and final stage would be to eliminate the threat to open trade, and the full reestablishment of trade, based on Lady Anko's opinion on the matter. Konoha wished to avoid a potential war, so they were sending this undercover knight unit in for a surgical strike. They would also be completely without any support if they got in over their head.

All in all, not the worst possible mission for the first, from reports the duke only hired local men at arms, so they had the advantage in weaponry and defenses at least, but as Naruto looked back to see Konoha's walls fading into the distance behind him, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever see them again.

The quad of mage knights walked with an old rickety cart drawn by two old mules between them. They took a nice, lazy pace in reaching their destination, since they were meant to just be civilians looking for trade specific items. Besides, it allowed them to rotate turns riding to rest their feet.

Three nights, and three days they cycled through the paces of traveling and training in secret. Tenten would use her ax to split the wood for each night after they stopped, training her strength and stamina. Naruto would spend several minutes throughout the day sprinting ahead to retrieve an arrow shot by Anko. And Hinata would spend her time riding the cart training her rune crafting, and the power of her '_Byakugan_' spell. She had nearly gotten to the point she could spot the arrows that Anko shot for Naruto to retrieve.

It was on one of these trips that Naruto stumbled upon the beaten and unconscious body of a man. Kneeling down, he checked to see if there was any life threatening injuries. Finding none, he noticed a seal of the Wave village sitting on the old man's shoulder. Letting out a sigh, he set to work on the poor victim.

It was about the time that he tightened the last of the bandages around the alcohol reeking man's ribs, that the others came upon them. "Naruto, what have you found for us?" Anko asked curiously while joining the blonde blacksmith in examining the old man. "I've seen similar wounds dealt by knightly unarmed combat..."

"Nothing knightly about this..." Naruto snarled as he used a bit more cloth to bind the last of the wounds. "Those are odd tears in his shirt..."

Anko inspected the four parallel slashes that Naruto was fingering curiously. The sight of them drew a frown from the dragon summoner. "We're keeping the training closer to the wagon knights..."

"Do we go back, or press on?" Tenten asked while shifting her ax into a more comfortable position on her shoulder. Her eyes glanced along the tree lines carefully scanning for any assailants that had remained to endanger her and her friends.

The other two young knights glanced at each other, earning a heavy blush on Hinata's part, and she quickly turned away to look at Anko, while Naruto hefted the old man into the back of the wagon. "I say we press on... he is from Wave by the emblem on his shoulder... and we need to finish our mission."

Tenten nodded absently as she helped to secure the elderly victim into the wagon, mindful of the worse decayed spots. It wasn't until Anko spoke, did she realize what she was agreeing with. "We will press on, but watch yourselves, and remain in sight of the others. Naruto, you take your break in the wagon, guard the man."

"Aye," Naruto answered calmly before settling in to the little room that's left in the back. Truth be told he hadn't wanted to ride, in part because he wasn't tired, but for the majority it meant he could think.

And the only thing his mind focused on right now was the revelation the Hokage had given him before he had left. The Fourth Hokage hadn't died killing the great demon Kyuubi, but rather had suffered great wounds sealing it inside a young babe fresh from his mother's womb. That baby, scarcely come into this world, had gone from being a mere child full of promise and hope to the future, to being the secret hero of the entire kingdom, and only a select few knew about it. Among them were Lady Anko, Hayate, Iruka and Sarutobi.

The knowledge about the demon inside him did not scare him, though it explained the mocking voice teasing him about dancing the issue with taking Tenten as his mate, instead what scared him was the woman walking next to the cart, her thumb rubbing the iron heart she wore over her tunic, and one on the other side, glancing over and blushing occasionally. He would have to tell them, but he had no idea of how he was supposed to.

The suggestions of just unleashing the demon itself in front of them and letting it run free wasn't helping, especially since he was fairly certain it came from the demon in question. He'd have to figure out the right time to tell them, but for now, he didn't want the two others to fear him. Not when he finally showed them the ultimate trust, and had it returned.

A sudden jolt of the cart brought him back just in time to duck a branch coming for his head. Leaning forward, he saw himself staring into his own reflection in a puddle of water. Blinking he wondered how that could be when it had been dry for the past three weeks. With a warning cry he summoned his armor and brought his hammer down on one of the pair of puddles. His blow caused a little ripple in the water, but it sunk deeper thank it should have, and the red slowly spreading out through the waters told him he'd struck true.

He thanked whatever deity that was willing to listen right now that he had summoned his armor, for a second man surged out of the other puddle, and his claw caught on his armor. That explained the strange tears on the old man's clothing. But he couldn't deal with that right now.

Stepping back, he parried a strike from the claws with his hammer, knocking a few of the blades astray, and snapping one off entirely. Thankfully, the fight didn't last long as support in the form of a hold spell from Rabbit froze the other knight. Casting a salute of gratitude to Hinata, he stepped back and let Anko deal with the captive.

The three young knights moved a few paces down the road, and despite the pleas for mercy coming from the sight of the fight, the girls had more pressing matters to ask about. "How did you know Fox?" Bear asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I do not know Bear, for I but saw the water and a warning signaled me to act," Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his helmeted head. "It was odd that the puddles were there, but not so much that I should have reacted like that."

Their discussion was cut off by Anko's arrival, the three youths knew that none of the blood on her was her own, but still it was a bit disturbing. "In part it's instinct..." she explained while flicking off the blood from her arms. "Get out of your armor, and we will get back underway."

Three transformations later, they were heading out again. Hinata was in the back of the cart, letting Naruto push his thoughts into the back of his mind to focus instead on the possible threat around them. At least that was the plan, and for the most part it worked, until he got asked to guard the rear of their line, and couldn't help but watch Tenten and Anko's backsides teasingly dance in front of him, and Hinata's chest region bouncing due to the cart jostling.

Mentally scolding himself for staring, he forced his attention into the woods surrounding them. But he had to admit, they were rather pleasant sights to see.

Two days later, they were within sight of the water that separated the Village of Wave from the main land. It was while they were stopped for lunch that the old man finally awoke. A few minutes later, Naruto was being held back from sending him back into a coma, or the grave.

The problem came from the simple fact, that once the old man woke up, he began running his mouth. And his first words were not the wisest ones he had ever chosen. "Who are these fine wenches? Especially that one with hair buns. How about I show you what experience can do for a man."

It was when shortly before Naruto brought his hammer down on the man's face, that he realized that maybe it might be a good idea not to piss off the people these people. As the younger two girls pulled the blonde smith away, convincing him not to smash the man that he had bandaged into pudding.

"I suppose I will need to be the one to provide answers," Anko mused while the two girls attempted to calm Naruto enough to not kill the man that he had bandaged just two days prior, and assure him that they weren't angry. It was a lie of course, and an immense one, but they had to try and save the man's life. "I am the dragon summoner Anko Mitarashi, the one with the hair buns is Weapon Mistress Tenten Noname, the pale eyed one is Sorceress Hinata Hyuuga, and our valiant male escort is the blacksmith Naruto Uzumaki, who was also the one to save your life. Angering us is not advised..."

"Point taken... thank you," the old man answered while paling several degrees. "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of Wave..."

"We're a day out from the shoreline, and from the trouble we have had, I would presume that taking a public route would invite trouble..." Anko mused as she checked the bandages with a frown. "Can you tell me what is the situation in Wave?"

"_Duke _Gato has taken over all of the shipping lines in Wave, and killed the previous village leader when he tried to resist. My bridge is nearly completed, but Gato has all the blacksmiths working for him, so I cannot finish it," Tazuna answered with a bone weary sigh that seemed to take most of the life left in him.

"I see... well now, Naruto's a fine smith... and I'm sure he'd be willing to help you finish that bridge..." Anko answered calmly, with a secretive smile on her face. "He seems to be hiring some mage knights to take you out... we fended off two only two days ago..."

"I cannot ask you to risk your lives..." the bridge builder responded with his head hung low. "But if you are going to Wave already, I have a secret means to enter the village waiting... but we must be quiet..."

Anko's smile promised him a lot of things, but that getting through unharmed was sadly not one of them. Pain, misfortune, and the need to get completely and utterly drunk were among them however.

Thankfully, the ride on the ferry was a quick and easy insertion into the outskirts of the village. If only it would have remained that way all the way into the village proper. One hundred yard before they got into the village, they found a mage knight waiting for them. His sword was easily taller than he was, but he held it easily. Instead of the standard armor most mage knights favored, his body was covered in a complex weave of runes. His arms and mouth were swathed in layers upon layers of bandages, while his pants were rather large and poofy.

"Zabuza Momochi..." Anko snarled out with a smirk to her face. "The demon of the mists..."

"So you do know me Anko Dragon-queen..." the man spoke up with a laugh. "I'm honored... just let me have that man, and you are free to pass..."

"Stay close together... do not fear..." Anko ordered the trio of young knights, who formed a triangle around the old bridge builder. Returning her full attention to Zabuza she spoke louder. "Sorry... we promised to help him we would help him home. I suggest you yield and let us pass."

"I guess that means we must fight..." Zabuza replied, slinging the blade off his shoulder into a ready position.

Anko's smirk grew downright evil as the sound of flapping wings filled the sky. "I suppose that does..." was all that was heard before a terrifying raptor like shriek split they sky, sending all but the bravest souls into hiding. The wind tore up trees on the ground as the massive winged, red reptilian beast landed on the ground next to the group of Konoha populace. A gout of flames ignited the air between Anko and Zabuza for a moment before silence returned.

"You hasss ssssummoned me..." the dragon spoke with a hissing sound, "I ssssee but one prey... I sssssmell more..."

"Focus on the one old friend, and you shall feast hearty on his energy this night," Anko answered while patting the dragon on the hip. "Now Feuerherz on our contract from ancient times I call upon thee, strike now, and strike true!"

"YESS MY MISSSSTRESSS!!!" Feurherz howled as it took to the air, stirking where Zabuza had stood with a tongue of flame that left the entire area glassed. Zabuza remained after the fires receded, a little more singed but still ready for battle.

"Not bad..." Zabuza rumbled as he shoook the soot off his blade, "Now it's my turn..."

The three younger knights could only think one thing at this moment. '_We are outclassed by these two..._'


	6. Chapter 5

_As Mage Knights formed and developed as a valid movement against a corrupt government, a set of skills were developed that had been thought too dishonorable and dangerous. Disguise magic come into its own shortly after the first Mage Knight rebellion failed. Body modification magic gave Mage Knights edges in combat that they lacked otherwise. And finally rune casting, which had been seen as too complex for battles, was refined into nearly an art form. These three magic realms are the first that new Mage Knights learn._

**Chapter 4: Combat Lessons**

The fight between Anko and Zabuza was nothing short of impressive to watch. The dragon had raw power and savage ferocity on its side, Zabuza had his sword and a savageness to rival the dragon's. However the real surprising point of the fight was Anko, instead of hanging back to let her dragon fight, she morphed into a dragon/human hybrid and joined in. Feurherz would blast Zabuza with a gout of flames, and while he was distracted Anko would spring forward and slash at his chest.

Even if Zabuza got a chance to go on the offensive, his blade more often than not caught at an angle, sending it skidding off the body in a seemingly harmless manner.

Somehow Zabuza got a moment to activate a rune, sending a jet of water from the ground directly into the mighty red dragon's mouth, quenching his flames and sending him sputtering back.

It was when Anko looked back to check on her friend and summons that Zabuza sprung his next surprise, entrapping her in a ball of water that caused her motions to become slow and almost futile. "Watch kiddies as I kill your body guard, and then come for you..."

Naruto snarled as he watched Anko's eyes widen and her hands shift into the signals to leave her. They knew that once she was dead, there was no way they could stand up against Zabuza, even less if he had company. Turning to the girls he saw they shared his determination that leaving Lady Anko was out of the question, but they couldn't reveal themselves to Tazuna. As if by a bolt of lightning, an idea sprang to his mind, and he formed two hand signs in quick succession to Hinata.

As the bridge builder fell down asleep, and started snoring peacefully, he spoke in a low voice to Tenten. "We are going to free Anko... but we are going to have to be crazy and unpredictable... he has to hold that orb she is in it seems..."

"And how do you expect to get him to break contact? Asking him nicely?" Tenten asked sarcastically, while watching Zabuza continue to practically ignore them. At least it gave them a chance to plan before attacking.

Naruto smiled and summoned his armor, taking on the deeper voice of Fox. "Trust me..." And with that he activated a rune with as much magic as he could draw without wasting too much time. His quick scoop of magic still netted him a good three dozen exact duplicates of himself charging at Zabuza, while one hung back long enough to toss Tenten a pair of short axes before joining the charge.

Tenten smirked as she twirled the blades end over end in the air, transforming before catching it. "Oh yeah... this could work..." Bear growled out before falling back enough to talk to Hinata without shouting. "Cast Sanctuary on yourself and Tazuna, that will keep the two of you safe..."

Hinata's nod was all she needed to see before putting some distance between her and the non-combatants. Running up the still ailing dragon's tail, she launched herself up into the air, and sent the two throwing axes at Zabuza, one directly behind the other. As she figured, he snatched the first one out of the air, but the second one he had to lean back to avoid.

Unfortunately for the bandaged knight, this was exactly what Fox had planned. A second after the one ax had passed, it turned into a clone of Fox, his hammer whistling through the air as it came down on the knight's arm, shattering it. The other ax turned into another clone with its foot held in place by Zabuza's weakening grip, and it brought the hammer it bore down on the shoulder of the knight with a loud, sickening sound. As the clone vanished, and the real Fox landed in the water, Zabuza snarled in rage as he turned on the fox masked Mage Knight.

As Anko regained her footing, and prepared to finish Zabuza off with a stab to the kidneys, a bolt shot through Zabuza's chest, embedding itself deeply. The mercenary knight fell into the water, and began sinking down, while a Mage Knight appeared on the edge of the battlefield slinging a crossbow to her back. "Greetings, I am a Mist Hunter Knight," the silky voiced woman stated calmly. "I thank you for creating an opening for me to kill him, you have... impressive moves for irregular knights."

Before anything further could be said, the knight turned away. "I must retrieve the body now, forgive my rudeness."

Anko frowned at the Hunter Knight for a moment before turning away to gather up her knights. Guiding Fox and Bear away from the water, she had them all meet up at Hinata. Feurherz gave a snort before taking wing back up into the air.

The waking of Tazuna and walk to his place was done mostly in silence, and even the ritual greetings were cut short by some sense of urgency that all the knights felt as though the it were the very skin of their own bodies.

It was late that night, when the hosts had gone to bed, that the knights met in the kitchen, each with a pensive frown. "Thoughts?" Anko asked calmly.

"He's still around... the bolt struck his lung..." Naruto stated with a frown as he adjusted the sleeves of his sleeping shirt.

"He needs at least a week of healing, even with magic, to be in any type of fighting form..." Hinata spoke up quietly, her eyes cast down as she realized how useless she had been during the battle. She had her mission, but it still felt wrong that her friends were the ones to do all the fighting.

"Good, and that means?"

"The Hunter Knight was a partner..." Tenten said as almost thinking out loud. When Anko's eyes locked on her, she blushed and looked away nervously. "I mean it would fit in with what we know so far... And she knew that we were not the official mage knights..."

Anko nodded quietly before indicating for silence. After listening for a few second she let out a sigh and shook her head. "I must admit that while you didn't follow my orders, you did accomplish a big part of the mission today. We are going to continue as though we suspect nothing, but no one is to be alone this week. Understood?"

The round of agreements from her students made her smile, before she looked out the window and sighed. "The reason I did not confront them is I was too weak to continue fighting, and you were out of position to do anything. This is not to say I doubt your abilities, but we must realize our limits."

"Now girls, go on up to bed, and get some sleep, I need to speak with Naruto alone," Anko ordered, getting the girls moving without a sound of protest. After they had gone, Anko faced Naruto and smacked him one up the back of the head. "Were you trying to get you and the others killed idiot?"

Naruto took the slap with a grunt before turning to glare at Anko levelly. "No ma'am, I knew that without you we would all be dead inside a week. Something inside me saw a plan of action to take, and we took it," Naruto ground out, forcing his voice to stay low.

Anko met his glare with one of her own, neither wavering in the silent stare down. It would have continued until well past dawn before Anko sighed and patted the blonde crown of hair lightly. "You three would have survived, but you are the leader, even if they say nothing. When they find themselves backed to a wall, they will look to you. I need you to be sure of yourself, and your plans Naruto."

"Lady Anko... we need to prepare for their return..." Naruto answered with a heavy blush on his cheeks. His eyes focused on the low burning embers in the fireplace, so as to not look Anko in the eyes and show his embarrassment.

"That we do, but first a night's rest," Anko stated before giving the boy a shove towards the hall his room was in. "And Naruto? They will not judge you harshly, unless you deem them unworthy now."

Naruto paused in his stride, after a heartbeat, he continued, going into his room and laying down with out a sound. Anko watched the door silently for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh and looking up at the moon in the sky above. "Such a heavy burden he carries for one so young... I know he is worthy... but..."

Shaking her head, she went to the fireplace, and laid out. She felt better here, as she could protect the others from attacks coming from either of the doorways. "But is the world worthy of him?"


	7. Chapter 6

_There is more mystery in the heart of a woman than in all the stars of the heaven. For though a man may see them in front of him with his very own eyes, it is impossible for him to truly understand the beauty and complexity of a woman, let alone a group of them. Blessedly though a man may never know the true depths of the mystery he has before him, love is truly the key to solving the puzzle, for if it were not, man would be forever lost._

**Chapter 5: Mysterious**

The short night's rest had done little to sway the young knight's will to go about their duties, so it was before even the rooster's crow had herald the dawn, Naruto and Tenten had taken to the streets of the city in search of the jewelry smiths' shops so that they might barter for the secrets of the craft. Due to the nature of their mission, Tenten was restricted to her chain shirt, and only one visible weapon: a common battle axe, which she wore peace knotted to her back. Naruto was allowed to carry his smithing hammer, as he was supposed to be training with the jewelry smiths while in town in order to learn their trade, but only his leather apron would serve as his armor.

Their search started with any places that had smoke coming out of their chimneys this early in the morning, since the forges would have been burning brightly already. What they found however was dismal. The only smoke stack with any sign of use was the baker, and his shelves barely had anything on them. When they inquired, they found out that due to the 'Duke's' laws, all foodstuff, material goods, and skilled laborers were taken to his castle to work directly for him. The sneer of the man's voice indicated that it was not a popular choice by a long shot. The pair silently paid double for a loaf of bread to split, thanking the man for his information and left, heading for the bridge to see if Naruto could find work there.

Tazuna had found work for Naruto almost immediately, and the blonde set to it with a passion born of years working the forge at home. He had a few unskilled laborers that served as runners, billows pumpers, and a few more skilled construction workers that actually helped him understand what it was that they needed him to make.

The ringing of his hammer seemed to send a surge through the other workers, getting them working faster and with more mirth than previously. Tenten took up a position at the entrance to the area from the North, where Tazuna indicated that the Duke's men would be coming from. Sure enough, just after midday a group of three men-at-arms marched right up to Tenten and demanded to see the smith.

"I am he..." Naruto stated, stepping up behind Tenten, making sure his hammer was ready. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, journeyman smith of Konoha."

"By order of Duke Gato, you are to cease work here and join his efforts at building the fort," the head man-at-arms stated with a distinct snarl to his voice.

Naruto watched as Tenten stiffened, readying for an attack from the trio before them. He really didn't want to have to fight them, since he was supposed to be a blacksmith, and not a knight. His options were limited as a Duke's orders could not be refuted, save by a higher authority. Which he had. "I must apologize to your lord Duke, but I have orders from the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, and as I swear allegiance to Konoha and not Wave, must follow his orders. If you wish to refute this claim, you may speak with our leader Lady Anko Mitarashi, whom I believe is escorting Lady Hyuuga to the mage guild..."

At the mention of the guild, he noticed a distinct lack of color in his assailants' faces and decided to let them off the hook. "I have received the summons sir, and you may inform your Duke that I am unable to attend him at this time. My apologies."

"Right, well then carry on smith, but do not let us catch you causing trouble..." the man-at-arms snapped, trying to regain some of his wounded pride. Turning away as one, the trio quick marched away, leaving Naruto to rest a hand on Tenten's shoulder to stop her from pursuing.

"I apologize Tenten... but it was the only way to keep the s... peace..." Naruto amended quickly as he noted they had drawn a crowd. "We'll talk later."

"Oi you layabouts! Get back to work! I can see from here that the ore is not sorted yet, and those nails still need to be delivered!" Naruto snapped briskly as he'd seen Iruka do many times when working with the unskilled, though he kept a smile on his face. "And those coals had better not be cooled or I'll have wasted a whole day's work for nothing!"

Tenten stared after the leaving troops and sighed, knowing Naruto was right, but it should have been her that had said it, not him. She was supposed to be protecting him after all, it wasn't that she felt like she'd failed, but for some reason, it felt that she should have been his knight in shining armor.

Blushing slightly, she turned her head slightly to return to watching the man that had been on her mind many times recently while keeping an eye out for more trouble. Thumbing her pendant, she sighed as she tried to figure out once again what these feelings she'd been having were, and when they had started for her best friend.

She'd thought about asking Anko or Hinata about the feelings, but found that she would turn it into a discussion about some inane topic at the last minute. It was like there was some block in her brain that stopped her from letting down the tough weapon mistress front, and just be a woman in love with her best friend.

As what she'd just thought filtered through her brain, she felt her cheeks darken with a blush that made her wish for a helmet. Turning away from the work-site entirely, she fought to get her cheeks to return to a normal hue. She wasn't in love with her best friend, that sort of things only occurred in those tales the orphanage owners had told the kids before bed.

After all, she couldn't be in love with Naruto, not after all the years of them protesting it to their respective masters, and even the Hokage himself for pity's sake! So it had to be something else, maybe it was just homesickness being the first time they'd been away from Konoha, and clinging to the only familiar person.

Besides even if she were falling in love with him, which she wasn't thank you, he probably wasn't interested in her. Not with a beautiful, mysterious, and... matronly woman like Hinata around, or the older, more adventurous Anko. Compared to those two, she was plain, unnoticeable, and completely unsuited to being a wife.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the partially constructed fort, Gato was sitting on his throne snarling. "So... you couldn't even get a single blacksmith to come and work here..." he started in a low voice, his fingers playing with the piles of gold on the table next to him. "Tell me why I should continue paying you if you don't get me results?"

"About that sire... you have yet to pay us..." Haku spoke up from where he was standing at the edge of the audience hall. "We are still waiting for our payment..."

"And you expect me to pay you when you failed to capture one miserable, drunk, ancient bridge builder before he came home?" Gato countered, slamming his fist into the arm of his chair. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL THAT WORTHLESS MASTER OF YOURS!"

Haku frowned silently behind his mask before nodding, and leaving. Following a secret pathway known only to a builder currently hanging from the gates by his entrails, Haku sighed as the path took him under the outer walls. Pulling off the mask, he sighed as she shook out his hair. "The fool, Lord Zabuza could end him with his eyes closed..."

Sighing again, she pulled his hair back, and set off into town. He really should get more information about these intruders that had so injured Master Zabuza. Even if that pale eyed girl was somewhat cute, he couldn't just let them do that and get away with it. Pausing in mid-step, he blinked as that thought bounced around his mind a few more times. Why was he even considering finding the enemy girl cute? This was not the time... She would be dead in a week's time.

Rubbing his temples he tried to force down the mental images of what he could do with such a beauty into the demon's realm where they belonged. He had to remember the mission, Zabuza wanted information on the irregulars, not flights of fancy about one of the girls. Maybe if he gave good enough information, Master Zabuza would consent to him finding another girl to pursue a relationship with.

* * *

Tenten knew she was in dereliction of duty, but for some reason she just couldn't stop looking at Naruto. Everything seemed different about him today, the way the sweat beaded on his forehead, the cute way his tongue stuck out when he was concentrating, even how his muscles bulged and rippled before the hammer came smashing down in another strike. She had been watching this for the past eternity of seconds, when a voice cut through her thoughts. "Excuse me, I was told that you are looking for jewel smiths..."

Tenten's head whipped around to look at the woman that had interrupted her star... observing of Naruto and thinking about recent feelings. Seeing the beautiful woman before her, she felt another flare of jealousy deep in her heart. "Yes we are... we are looking to learn the trade to take it back to Konoha with us."

The woman smiled warmly for a moment before lifting the iron pendant off of Tenten's chest and smiling. "There is a lot of love put into this piece... maybe not skill... I would say it was done by a blacksmith, not a properly trained jewel smith... Iron is a fitting material for a warrior like you... strong and sturdy..." the woman spoke softly as she turned over the pendant Naruto had made for her, causing Tenten's cheeks to redden in embarrassment. "My apologies, I am Sora Houseki, formerly a journeyman jewel smith of Mizu no Kuni..."

"Really? We could really use your help then... if you are free that is..." Tenten stated nervously latching on the last part to avoid thinking about Naruto again. "Naruto has a lot of love for crafting, but as you said he lacks the training..."

"Yes he does... but I fear that he is too set in the ways of a blacksmith to change over to the delicate art of jewelry," Sora offered looking at Naruto's body and actions. "I do not speak ill against blacksmiths, and have seen many do impressive works, but they lack the... tenderness and delicacy to do it all the time."

Tenten looked back at Naruto, and her blush intensified as images of his rippling muscles played out before her eyes. Turning her attention back to the woman she smiled nervously. "Well, I suppose then that I would be out of the question... He could train someone else, but... Hmm... I wonder if Lady Hinata could..."

"Lady Hinata?" Sora asked, her attention ensnared at the possible mention of the pale eyed woman. "I would have to meet her to be certain of course... could she perhaps be here tomorrow?"

"I will have to ask her guardian... she is preoccupied with other matters..."

* * *

Across the village, Anko was ready to beat her head against the walls as she and Hinata found yet another layer of paperwork to sift through, just to prove that they were from Konoha as they stated. She'd noticed Hinata's eye twitch every time a piece of paper would so much as rustle, and knew that even her famous patience was getting near an end. A while back, Hinata had slipped her the signal that this was a trap, and now she understood. If Hinata didn't finish the paperwork before closing they would be kicked out, and if she just walked out, they'd never find out what was going on. The only way to get the information seemed to be sifting through these obviously redundant forms as mandated by 'Duke' Gato.

That didn't sit well with her, as the guild had always held an independent set of rules, so that no individual nation could crush a guild. Normally, the practice was that they conformed to the local laws, and held a few of their own mandates on top of that. This, this was an obvious ploy to delay them by low level lackeys. She would have to meet up with the Chameleon drake she'd set loose earlier, but she doubted that any of the mages remained to talk to.

And still the charade continued, Hinata filling out forms to prove her identity and rank in the guild, and Anko sitting against the wall behind her, bored out of her freaking mind. If they got kicked out because of end of day, she was going to have Hinata forgo any more missions here, until she could level the place with dragon fire. After that she would have the biggest dragons she could summon trample the ruins into dust, before having them blow it away with their powerful wings. After that she may consider her vengeance for having her be stuck in the most boring, tedious assignment possible, while there was the love life of her two young apprentices to muck about in. After all, she'd seen the looks they'd been giving each other, and the looks of envy that Hinata had been shooting them. She would have to find someone for Hinata as well.

Maybe she'd been hanging out with her friend Kurenai too much, the illusionist's ideas of matchmaking seemed to be infecting her thoughts. After giving it a moment of thought, she dismissed this as a load of nonsense. Kurenai and her were special friends after all, and nothing could change that. Not even if they started sharing the same brain.

After all, it was Kurenai that knew her deepest, darkest secret, too terrible and unimaginably horrendous to breath a word of it in public. Even in the sanctuary of her own mind, she didn't dare mention it, for everything she had ever built upon her name would come tumbling down in despair and ruin should anyone ever find out exactly what Kurenai was watching over for her while she was away.

If anyone ever found out, she dared to say that she would have to let her dragons violate them in ways no person should ever be violated before being dropped from heights over a mountain, left for wild animals to feast upon. It was that important that her secret remain such.


	8. Chapter 7

_Rule Three of being a Mage Knight: Retain your honor in all that you do. You may get orders that you truly loathe to complete, and if you complete them to the best of your abilities you may retain honor in the eyes of others. However, it is upon looking in the stillest waters that you must find the honor in the face looking back. If you retain your honor in your own eyes, never let your head be bowed in submission, even should you fail._

**Chapter 7: A Knight's Honor**

Anko let out a heavy sigh as she and her ward exited the mage's guild, with only a bureaucratic promise that they would be contacted upon confirmation of their identities. She could smell the layer of bovine elimination the clerk was laying out from several miles away, but they weren't to cause a confrontation... yet. Hinata had managed to finish the paperwork before end of day, however there was only five minutes left, enough for the clerk to assure them that the paperwork would be inspected as soon as possible, and after that they would be allowed entrance.

So instead of conversing with one of the mages, whom Anko now firmly believed to have been slain, she and Hinata were heading back to the house they were using as a base of operations.

She could only hope that the other pair had made better progress in their tasks. Not that their task was a failure per-say, but it certainly wasn't going how she wanted it to. They would have to avoid the guild for a few days, but they didn't have to just lay low. There were more ways than one to skin a cat after all. And she could tell you all the ways to skin a human, especially those officious clerks that had kept her in the guild for all those hours.

There was something odd that she noticed upon arriving to their home base. Tenten and Naruto were waiting for them outside the building. A subtle nod off to the right by Tenten and the four of them went for a walk while the sun set on the western horizon. "How was your day?"

"Good... we met with the local guard... they could probably scare a chicken, but I would not put money on that," Naruto answered with a snort, his blue eyes showing a hardness that his carefree voice and body didn't. "Beyond that, we may have a solution for the jewel smith shortage... if we can find the right person..."

"You found one that could teach you?" Anko asked in shock, surprised that Naruto had had that much better luck than she had.

"Not me I fear, I am too set in the ways of a blacksmith," Naruto answered once they got to a secluded clearing away from the main part of the village. "My heart may be into it, but I lack the finesse..."

Anko took up a spot so she could watch the others and behind them, noting with a little amount of pride that they had performed the same without prompting. It would seem that her lessons on precautions had paid off. "Tenten?"

Tenten sighed heavily as she leaned against a tree at the edge of the area. "It would seem that both Naruto and I are too... rough for the work of a jewel smith... I felt that Hinata might work better, if she cannot convince her to join us..."

"I... I will try..." Hinata answered nervously as she poked her forefingers together. "It seems that the mage's guild has been curtailed, if not eliminated by Lord Gato..."

"That would be Duke Gato," Anko corrected as her shoulder dipped slightly and a multi-hued drake phased into view before them. A few hisses and growls later, she frowned deeply and shook her head. "And it would seem that he has eliminated not only the mage's guild, but also the merchants, the smiths, and the healer's guilds are all coated in blood of at least five people each..."

The look of rage on each of the knight's faces was understandable in that each of them either were a member of the guilds, or knew someone who was in Tenten's case. But she knew they'd keep their control until it was time to act. "Change of plans knights... I can't summon my best dragons for a few more days, so we are going to act like our covers, and not draw attention to ourselves."

"And if we are confronted?" Naruto asked cautiously while stretching out his right arm.

"If confronted, deal with it as best you can, without summoning armor," Anko ordered with a frown, stay in groups of two or more as much as possible... I do not want any of us cornered here..."

"Yes ma'am," the knights answered with a single hand salute that was down around their stomach, and if seen would look like they were loosening the joints of their right hands.

After the meeting, they all settled in for an evening meal with their host family. It was a simple meal of potato soup, but not a voice of complaint was raised. Naruto and Tenten had eaten far worse in the orphanage, and Hinata didn't want to seem rude. Anko for her part just remembered her training period of eating nothing but maggots and kept her mouth shut.

At least it was a pleasant meal until Tsunami's son opened his mouth. "What the hell do you guys think you can do? Gato's going to kill you all!"

"Yeah? So? We can die everyday from sickness of the body, both Tenten and myself have nearly starved to death in the orphanages. Death is all around us, and it happens to us all. The thing you have to do is focus on living for a purpose brat," Naruto stated, lowering his bowl and glaring at the whiny kid with dead, haunted eyes. "It's going to be him or us kid... and frankly, I do not plan on dying anytime soon."

Inari seemed ready to respond, but something in the dark look crossing Naruto's eyes forestalled it. Instead he turned away and stormed off, stopping only a moment as Naruto continued. "The hottest fire will form strong metal... but it is up to the metal to hold true to itself."

With that Inari seemed to lose his anger, and looked back at Naruto thoughtfully before walking away in less of a huff. After a moment Naruto stood up from the table and hefted his hammer. "Lady Anko... I would like to go to the forge..."

"Right, I shall accompany you... Tenten, Hinata both of you stay here, and keep out of trouble," Anko answered pushing her bowl back on the table. "Thank you for the meal, sorry for us leaving so suddenly."

Once outside, Anko turned on Naruto with a curious look to her face, only to be cut off when Naruto took off at a run, flashing her the hand-sign for danger. Wasting not a single second, she was hot on his heels, rushing off towards where his forge had been set. What greeted them was a shock indeed. It seemed that someone wanted him gone, and was trying to use fire to send that message. "It would seem that my fire protection wards were a good purchase Lady Anko..." Naruto stated calmly loud enough for the three guardsmen to hear. "You are assaulting Konoha property... this could be counted an act of war..."

"Actually..." Anko stated while cracking her knuckles, "By the laws of this nation, we are in our rights to consider them enemy combatants..."

After a quick and painful, for the guards, scuffle: Anko and Naruto lounged beside the forge, letting the dying embers keep them warm in the darkness. "Care to tell me what is bothering you?"

Naruto froze at that. After a moment he sighed with a shake of his head. "You could always tell Lady Anko, even when I thought I had it hidden... There is much weighing on my mind since our departure..."

"Lord Hokage told you," Anko stated as though it was clear as day what she was referring to. "That would cause anyone concern, but I dare say that, nor the telling of your companions is what is troubling you. I can see it on your face, and in the way you move, you are torn..."

"It is... difficult Lady Anko..." Naruto answered, glad that the darkness hid his blush from the woman that had been his mentor for years, though he knew she would know the instant he spoke it was present. "I... Let us say that there is something I have always taken as fore-granted in always being there, but find myself wishing for it to change. But if I change it, I risk losing it all."

Silence reigned for a span of seconds as Naruto's words sunk in to Anko, for some reason, she couldn't help but remember the little boy who had always charged blindly into whatever danger he perceived, and didn't surrender until he was unconscious, or on top of the pile. This was something new from him, and she knew it could only have one source. "Tenten..." she whispered softly, causing him to draw a sharp breath, confirming her suspicions. "I see... Perhaps it is best for you to wait until you can consult with Iruka over this matter... He is better at such..."

"I... I see..." Naruto answered nervously while looking towards the stars far above them in the heavens. "It would change everything Lady Anko... the knights, our lives, ourselves... everything..."

"Love has a way of doing that Naruto," Anko answered, thinking about the person currently holding that special place in her heart. "But so long as there is life, there is change... And we continue onward."

Naruto remained silent for a few minutes, his mind turning over her advice silently. Life meant there was change, and the only way to continue living is to change with it. Little did he know that his wasn't the only mind that could use the advice Lady Anko had given him.

Haku looked out over the village she and his master had been tasked with bringing to heel. It seemed a shame that they had to destroy the populace, but her master had chosen and he would comply. Haku knew that the job was not honorable, but she would complete his mission without complaint. That is what a knight did, even two nation-less wanderers such as he and her master.

He would be nothing without Zabuza, the man had taken the crying little girl and forged him into a viable tool for his use. A tool shouldn't be contemplating such frivolities as concern for the people down below, nor the pale eyed woman that set her heart thundering in his chest. Looking down at his waist, she saw the hilt of her mother's blade resting just in reach. The only time he would use it for this mission was when she was defending his master.

Her mother had once told him when she was a little boy about this blade. It could only be used for honorable combat, lest the blade be corrupted by the blood of the innocent. That was a stain that would never come out, and risked shattering the blade, ending it forever more.

It was the last remembrance she had of his mother, and above even Zabuza's life would she protect this blade. She had seen the sister of the blade be destroyed, by her mother's own blood, spilled so foully when he slayed her for the awakening gift in their child.. So many times had she nearly drawn the blade, only to reconsider because of the lack of honor that she felt in the current mission. Master Zabuza had told him that she was a fool to hold onto something foolish and archaic like honor, but...

Somewhere in his heart of hearts she knew it was right and proper to hold fast to honor. It was just so hard to do while serving her master.

Briefly she entertained the thought of leaving his master and settling down as the guardian somewhere. But like always, he dismissed it and returned to her duty. Betrayal would be the greatest dishonor of all, and abandoning her master would be the greatest betrayal he could perform. And thus his thoughts came full circle, and she passed his turn of watch. Soon the Sun would raise, and she would have to hunt down some healing herbs since Duke Gato had cut them off from the healers. And because they hadn't been paid yet, she couldn't go out and buy them.

It was a good thing she went with her mother to collect herbs when she was younger after all.

Turning slightly, she noticed that his master was watching her silently. Giving a slight bow, she walked over and knelt by his bedside. "Master Zabuza..."

"You are conflicted..." Zabuza growled while he levered himself up to look at his ward carefully. He could tell she was growing up into a beautiful young woman, and he'd someday have to tell her that she was female. But for now it was easier to convince her she was male. "Is it about the mission?"

Haku's eyes widened in shock at how easily his master had read her emotions, a moment later her head dipped and he sighed. "Yes master... I... I believe that this Duke Gato may betray us..."

"Be that as it may, we will not forfeit our paycheck for something that is nothing more than just a gut feeling..." Zabuza growled, dismissing the concerns that his ward was raising about their current employer. After all, he was still feeding them, and the purse they were getting would set them up for a few more months of life. After this job they could be a little more selective of their work.

Looking at his ward, he smiled faintly behind his facial bandages, seeing the blade at her side. He knew exactly what the price of honor was, and he had thrown his away for the love of gold. Once he had served the Mizukage, but that had ended when he had been betrayed by that worthless scum. It was one reason he had never forced Haku to draw her blade against her will. There was still a thread of honor and goodness in the girl, no she was budding into a woman now, and he wanted her to keep that innocence. "Raise your head... I have something I wish for you to do..."

"Master?" Haku asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and hope.

"Tomorrow you are meeting with that girl of the irregular knights. I want you to find out what you can of them, and for the moment ignore our current mission. Just act like a jewel smith tomorrow," Zabuza ordered while placing his hand of his least painful arm on her shoulder. If he could awaken that spark he'd once known in her, he would be able to die peacefully. At least, he hoped he would be able to.

Noon found Hinata and Anko sitting near the area Naruto had set up his forge, granting Tenten some extra eyes for the time being. It was a good things they had too, because Tenten seemed to be having trouble taking her eyes off of Naruto today.

They were a bit surprised when a thin slip of a woman wearing a strange sword at her side approached Tenten, until they found her eyes locking with Hinata. She was on her way over to talk with Hinata and Anko about training in the craft of jewel making when a swarm of foul smelling, dirt coated men surged forth to attack the group.

Hinata barely heard the woman whisper, "Mother forgive me..." before drawing a blade that looked to be sliced out of pure ice. The only problem is even from here she could see the cracks running throughout it. But that was all she had to see, before the battle was joined and she had to focus on her own fight.


	9. Chapter 8

_A Mage Knight may find himself faced with a hard choice, to be honest with another and risk ruining their lives, or telling a lie that could keep their lives as is. Like any battle, these choices must be chosen carefully. - Minato Namikaze, Year of the Lord 376._

**Chapter 08: A Knight's Choice**

The battle of the smith's camp, as it would be come known in the years to come, was short lived. In less than thirty minutes, the entire attacking force were either captured, dead, or fleeing for their lives.

The woman that had sided with the secret knights stared down at the defeated foes coldly, before glancing over at the blade of ice she held in her hand as though she was surprised to see it still there. Her free hand reached up and lightly traced one of the longest scars that marred the blade, about halfway her face took on an expression of awe as something seemed to become clear to her. "Mother... they... they're healing... but why?"

"That is a strange sword you have there..." Tenten mused curiously as she walked up to stand beside the ice wielding woman, "Is it a magic weapon?"

Snapping out of her reprieve from the grisly reality that surrounded them, she lowered the blade and released the magic holding it in this plane of existence. "Yes, my mother gave me the secret to accessing it before she was killed... I had thought it ruined by my actions this day, but it would seem that it feels that the battle I did was for good, while others before today... not so much."

Tenten watched the woman silently for a moment before resting her battle ax on the ground and extending her right hand towards the woman in a sign of peace. "My name is Tenten, Weapon Mistress of Konoha, and I thank you for your help today Lady..."

Blinking the woman realized that Tenten had been fishing for her name, and she quickly supplied "Sora Houseki."

"Lady Houseki it is then... are all Jewel-smiths trained to deal with bandits like that?" Another voice asked from the opposite side, causing the woman to whip around and come face to face with the woman that had been using smaller dragons to help with the fight. "I am Anko Mitarashi, and the lead guard for this mission, are you injured?"

"No, I only have the skills since this area has far too many bandits for me to be defenseless..." Haku explained while giving herself a quick look over, knowing that battle thrill could blind one to the pain of wounds suffered in combat. She couldn't remember getting hit, but it wouldn't be the first time someone got a lucky hit in. "I appear to be uninjured, but I would like to wait before guaranteeing that."

"She's uninjured." One of the other people there said, Haku recognising it as the girl that was named Hinata, "Most of her injuries are old, and not our problem."

"Good!" the only male of the group proclaimed while pulling two of the corpses clear of his forge area, dumping them unceremoniously on a pile next to a pile of dirt. "If she's not hurt then you can talk with her about learning Jewel-smithing, and maybe see if she wants to hire on as a bodyguard against that Zabuza guy."

"Perhaps, I would have to consider the offer for a little while before I make my decision. But I believe that I am to talk with Lady Hinata, and after that I will take my leave for the day to consider your offer..." she explained as she let herself slip into an almost natural smile. Inside her heart was torn between her duty to her father, and what the blade had told was the duty to her honor.

In the back of her mind she could hear a tiny voice protesting the medical examination spell that Hinata had used on her. If she were to match up the scar patterns, Sora knew that her secret would be forever revealed, but the only weapon she had basically blessed her working WITH them, meaning to assassinate them with it... would be like when her father killed her mother.

Turning to look at Hinata, she blinked as the girl blushed slightly and looked away. Had she been revealed? No, her mask should prevent that, and as the boy Haku, she could... the thought died even before she completed it. Something inside her was hating that she would have to fight these people in the future, and that was causing her to forget her orders to just be a Jewel-smith today.

Silently she cursed her sword's healing itself during the fight, even as Lady Anko and Hinata led her to a small tent that had been set up for their meeting. If it had fractured, or even remained the same, then she would have no qualms about completing her mission and moving on with her life. Now? Now, she was filled with doubts about the true honor of this mission, and what would happen should she continue it. Would her blade shatter in much the same way as her mother's had when she was...

No, She mustn't think about that. The here and now were all that were important.

Back at the forge, Naruto watched the trio of women walking away silently. Something about Sora didn't sit well with him today, but he couldn't place it. Hinata trusted her, as had he but yesterday, but he didn't right now. This was the first time it had ever happened to him, and he didn't like what it could possibly mean.

He wished the mage guild wasn't completely overrun by the enemy, since he'd love a scrying stone right now, just to see if the future showed a ally or a enemy in her. Apparently his thoughts weren't the only ones pondering such matters, as Tenten's voice cut in like a knife.

"She is confused about her path... One way I see leading to a new Mage Knight... The other... She won't say, and that is what troubles me," Tenten mused softly as she leaned against the awning's support, "A cryomancer outside the lands of Snow is rare, and one not in the service of the local lords is rarer still. We could really use her in our group, especially with her pre-existing cover..."

"Who says she is not in the service of the local lord, and that is what troubles her? That she is not one of his scouts?" Naruto asked gravely before turning back to the fires that had shaped him as well as the metals he'd worked on over the years. This was what he knew, the tempering of metals in fire, the hammering of them into a shape.

"I am not sure, but that blade of hers is one that is normally seen only in Snow. It is a replica of a holy blade of their lands, and for a outsider to have one is sacrilege." the weapon mistress explained while thumbing the edge of her axe, "If Sora has one, well... Her ancestry is foreign, meaning someone else is her master, not the local lord."

Naruto sighed heavily as he pulled a length of metal out of the fire and set to work on shaping it with solid, steady blows that rang loudly in the open court. "It is like she is forged for a purpose and she has been forced into another. I saw yesterday that she held a passion for her craft, and today's battle she held nothing. No anger, no fear, no joy... just ice cold death."

Tenten nodded slowly before slipping her axe back into its quick release harness, "Definitely a Snow native then. They're the only land where their warriors can slip into such a state. It's why they are so much sought after as Mage Knights."

Naruto let the ring of his work answer back for a few minutes as he considered Tenten's words carefully. The girl that they had met yesterday and today were one and the same, but she was torn today, whereas yesterday her purpose and heart were unfettered. One could shape a shovel blade or an axe head from the same bit of metal, but they would not serve the same purpose after forging, she was like a shovel trying to chop down a tree.

"I do have one thing to address, she has killed before, but not in a way that blackened her heart. Those blades would shatter should ones honor and heart become full of such taint," Tenten explained as her eyes drifted towards the hard working man that had forged the gift she wore around her neck. "Personally, I would doubt that she would, or even could at this point, kill us. Her master... I believe may be Zabuza himself."

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed, his swing going off target in surprise. Looking at the bend in the metal, he almost winced as he could hear Iruka's voice scolding him for such a mistake.

"Consider the situation Naruto... A warrior of a foreign land with no known master that just happens to be trained in the field we need, being available despite Duke Gato's recruitment drive? Add to that, is that I have a feeling we have met her before..." Tenten explained calmly while Naruto stuck the metal back in the fire. "Remember Haku? I just realized that Sora shares the same build, if you bind her chest like I do, and they both have the same type of movement."

"Movement?" Naruto asked as he pumped the billows, wondering where his helpers had ran off to during the fight.

"They both walk light but sure and solid, ready for action at any moment, not your usual paranoid Jewel-smith attitude," Tenten explained while turning the metal at Naruto's instruction.

Naruto paused to draw the metal back out of the fire, and began to reshape it into the support truss he had been working on prior to the surprise. After a dozen or so blows he shook his head and set the hammer aside before dousing the metal. "There is something about... something more than just how Haku and Sora look and move... there is a scent of winter snow about them both, and... they have a similar voice..."

"I plan to confront 'Sora' about it, and tell her that we know, and we're not going to tell Hinata..." Tenten stated firmly as while looking around quietly, "However, if she accepts a Mage Knight commission before we next meet Zabuza, we would have no reason to tell Hinata of the betrayal. If she fights against us... We tell her everything."

Naruto shook his head as he set the support truss with the others and rubbed his hands over his face. "No, we should not play with Hinata like that. It would betray the trust she..."

"Naruto, Right now, Hinata thinks that Haku is someone she could trust with as much as I trust you with..." Tenten cut-in softly as she walked up behind him and hugged him gently, "If Haku does fight against us, she's betrayed that trust like as if I was to use that axe to lop off your head at night..."

Naruto stiffened at the hug, before relaxing enough to stroke her arm softly for a moment before speaking. "I am not saying to not tell Hinata, I am saying that we should not use her as a bargaining chip. She is our friend and companion."

"And I know for a fact that Hinata is the one reason Haku will not kill us... Well, If she was a boy, she would be asking her to court her," Tenten explained, with a knowing smirk on her face. Leaning in she whispered softly into Naruto's ear. "Would you feel better if Lady Anko was with us as we discuss these plans?"

"I have no objection to telling Hinata right now, but you may wish to stop that before then..." Anko's voice stated, causing the pair to spring apart and blush red enough to make a tomato green with envy. "And to think you two deny that you hold feelings for each other... I daresay I hear wedding bells already..."

"We... I... she... we..." Naruto tried to explain before taking a deep breath and calming himself. "We were discussing that Sora... Or rather, Lady Houseki and Haku were one and the same. And I think we should warn Hinata of it before confronting Lady Houseki. Tenten suggests we use not telling Hinata as a bargaining chip to ensure her loyalty against her real master."

"Those types of bargains never work out well in the end, Tenten, believe me... I know..." Anko stated coldly as she rubbed her neck in thought, "Now, I know why you want to do it that way, but instead I would challenge Lady Momochi to admit it herself... as part of her loyalty test for becoming a Mage Knight. A lie hidden is still a lie, and you will have to admit it eventually."

"And to betray the trust Hinata put in us like that..." Naruto added, before letting it drop and returning to work. "Has anyone seen my assistants? I think they ran off during that little scuffle earlier..."

Tenten began pumping the bellows much the same way she'd watched Naruto do on more than one afternoon, the slow and steady rhythm was rather soothing. Not quite as soothing as a whetstone upon a blade, but not too far off for her to care. Meanwhile, Anko took one look at the pair, and with a devious smirk began to make her way back to the tent housing Haku and Hinata. "Just remember you two... once we finish the bridgework, then we can return to Konoha, and Naruto can ask Hayate for permission to court you Tenten..."

As two loud cries of protest rang out from by the forge, Anko wondered briefly why no one had told her that having little apprentices around could be this much fun. If she had known, she'd have volunteered a long time ago for the chance to torment... err train... yeah, that's it train... such gifted and talented young minds.


End file.
